


Exhausted

by RWilliams



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWilliams/pseuds/RWilliams
Summary: Gregory and Christophe come home from a job and promptly start a fight. Christophe leaves for the night and makes sure to take everything he needs.





	Exhausted

It was a long walk home from their latest job. Gregory had managed to get them a job with a nearby drug cartel. It seemed promising, and it did pay well, but it left the two exhausted and in pain. There were a few too many close shaves with death.

 

This, of course, lead to a long walk to their shared home in South Park. Snow was coming down fairly heavy, and street lamps barely cut into the darkness. A dull, orange glow came from Christophe as he blew his cigarette. He was fairing better than Gregory thought he would, considering the beating he took. 

 

Finally, they reached their home at the edge of town. It was a neutral looking brown house which wouldn’t at all have reflected the income coming in from Gregory’s job at the hospital or Christophe’s as job in shady business. Gregory fumbled with the key and pushed inside, sighing a breath of relief as the warm air hit his face. Christophe stepped in and closed the door behind him, standing just in front of the door. Gregory was quick to pull off his jacket and shoes, but Christophe remained fairly still.

 

“Why didn’t you stay at home?”

 

Gregory looked up in response. Christophe’s eyes were cold. Gregory shrugged him off.

 

“I was concerned after your last mission. You knew I was coming with you. Put that cigarette out, you know I hate the smell.”

 

Christophe glared at him, taking another puff of smoke. Gregory wrinkled his nose.

 

“You could have died, beetch. Stop following me.” 

 

He pushed past Gregory and sat on the couch, clearly fuming. Gregory rolled his eyes. 

 

“It’s not like you don’t risk your life every time. I don’t see the issue. We share income, we share a home, and we share a bed. Why shouldn’t I be allowed to help? Or do you still think I’m not strong enough?”

 

Christophe looked up at him, clearly exasperated.

 

“You know that isn’t why you beetch. Go talk to your beetch of a mother and go to sleep.”

 

Gregory’s nostrils flared and he walked over to stand in front of him.

 

“I don’t appreciate how you are acting. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Christophe stood up fast and glared at him.

 

“Don’t go demanding shit of me. Maybe you can get away with it at your fancy doctor’s office, but not here.”

 

Gregory looked a bit taken aback, but stood strong.

 

“Is that what this is about?! Do you feel threatened by me being in your work?! Mole, I come home tired every night. All I want to do is go to bed and spend my time with you. What do I always find instead? You, in the bathroom, trying to keep yourself from bleeding out because of your last job! You bastard! You always take on more than you can chew! We aren’t as young as we used to be! I know this is your livelihood. I know you need this thrill in life. But if you need that, why not let me help!? Why won’t you…”

 

Gregory stopped for a moment. He realized he was crying. He let out a noise of frustration and walked off. He could hear Christophe in the background rummaging through clothes and drawers. Christophe was leaving, and Gregory was terrified. Gregory focused on composing himself and walked to the door, ready to face him. 

 

Christophe came to the door and made eye contact with Gregory. He had a bag under one arm, and keys in the other. Gregory took a shaky breath.

 

“So this is it? You’re leaving?”

 

Christophe continued to stare at him, a fairly unemotional expression. 

 

“Oui, I’ll be back in the morning.”

 

Gregory tried hard to conceal his relief. He nodded.

 

“Make sure you have everything you need. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

 

Christophe walked around him and opened the door, shutting it behind him. Gregory felt tears build in his eyes, and stood there for a moment, unable to move. 

 

Just as soon as Christophe left, the door opened again. He walked in left the door open behind him. 

 

“What is it? You forgot something?”

 

“Non, I just needed to get the rest of what I needed.”

 

With that, Christophe threw Gregory over his shoulder and walked out to the car. Gregory sputtered for a bit and banged his hands on Christophe’s back. Christophe settled him in the passenger seat of the car and shut the door, getting in on the opposite side.

 

Gregory stared at him, baffled. 

 

“What the bloody Hell are you doing?”

 

Christophe smiled at him and kissed him

 

“I’m sorry, mon cher. I didn't mean to scare you. We are going away for the night. I need some time with you.”

 

Gregory sat there and began to laugh, shaking his head.

 

“I don’t believe I will ever understand you love, but thank you.”


End file.
